Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20171201010102
It's 11:00, that means... Episode 7: Seven Colours of the Painbow Rubydragon was sitting on the tippy edge of the cliff, staring into the mountaisn while the air blew against her back. Pixar and Bestfriends had grabbed a Stone Ball started playing lawn bowls. That was until the ball had mysterious faded into fog. A fog that had appeared as it seemed, out of nowhere. Out came a Shadow Man, DCRFan in a Blue and Yellow hoodie. Pixar had simply looked confused while DCRFan announced “Catch” and threw it roughly into Bestfriends. He announced that it was elimination time, but that the teams had to follow him into the fog. They did and before they knew it, a large drop had appeared and one by one they fell off. When they landed they found themselves in a happy-go-lucky land with rainbows and street art all around. It was Valparaiso, Chile. Rubydragon was staring out at the foreboding mountains in the distance, meanwhile HBCDR9 was giving Emma.Disney evil glares. Pixar and Bestfriends were playing Lawn Bowls and Bestfriends was winning and would have won the game if it were not for a clumsy Alperando to slip over the rolling ball and send it off the cliff. DCRFan appeared out of thin air and startled Robsquad, so much it gave him a heart attack. He made fog appear around him in a sorcerous kind of way. He commanded the teams and an enthusiastic Random to follow him. They entered the fog and all they heard was Run’s Asthma kicking in. Rubydragon tried to make it out but seemed to fall off of something. When they ‘landed’ the fog cleared and they were in a very different place, a place that could only be described by DarthTyler as “A Rainbow had trouble keeping its contents down” It was elimination time and the Newbies had to follow DCRFan up probably the largest staircase in the world decorated with colourful messages like “We are not hippies, we are happies”. Sora, being inquisitive had pointed out that she knows this place, “Valparaiso, Chile”. The Newbies had finally made it to the top of the staircase and waiting there was a rigged and rusty old Funicular Tram and the elimination hole. DCRFan announced we received a record amount of votes! A total of 421! DCRFan pulled out a plate of Salt Shakers. The Contestants who were safe would earn one. Torsita was immune last episode and so received a shaker. Rubydragon and Willgie were safe with 35 and 40 votes. Then Robsquad and Padsquad with 44 and 45. Because of Last Episode's events, Emma.Disney became worried that she was eliminated, but her counterpart, HBCDR9 was safe with 47, But he did win the no votes count, so he earnt 0. Willsworld was safe with 48 and immediately tasted the salt to remark “It’s from the Dead Sea, brilliant!”. Chewbacca whispering to himself in worry was relieved to find out he was safe with 50 Votes. It was down to Emma.Disney and Alperando. Emma.Disney was re-enacting Ultimer from last episode while Alperando wasn’t worried because he knew he was safe. Torsita had bet with Willsworld that Alperando was going to be eliminated was anxious for the result. After the drumroll cleared, Emma.Disney was safe with 51 votes while Alperando had been eliminated with 61! Torsita immediately said “I Believe I won the bet” and Willsworld handed Torsita his wallet. Alperando was prepared to say goodbye until a helicopter came in with Lfnsd who had finally recovered from hospital. Unfortunately before either of them could say a word, DCRFan pushed them both into the Funicular Railway as it started to screech down the tracks and came to a halt at the bottom, pushing Alperando and Lfnsd into the Elimination hole. It was challenge time and the Newbies were re-united with the Old Generation and began the challenge. Each team was given a box that could only be opened with a key. Poolol boringly remarks “Oh How Original, repeating Topeka”. DCRFan then had an angry look on his face and handed the teams an address and walked away, not explaining the challenge. Everyone’s eyes were set on Poolol who simply exclaimed “What?”. Run read the address saying “Museo de Pablo Neruda”. His eyes glittered and he span around a couple of times before Random did the same. Gogobell and Diamond were simply confused. He started to babble on about how much a hero is Pablo Neruda, while the Newbies escaped, their address stating Reloj Turri. Willgie also wondered what the box was for. However, they also had to venture down a long glass staircase. A Piece of Glass was sticking out and Willgie tripped, letting go of the box. It started to roll and tumble down the stairs before opening and turning to the left of the stairs and down the elimination hole. Padsquad stating “The Whole World is Against us”. DarthTyler could see a faint bus sign in the distance and exclaimed to his team to run! Run thought he was talking to him and seemed dazed and confused. The Team ran to the bus stop while Pixar and DarthTyler counted up their dollars and handed it into the bus keeper who couldn’t speak a word of english. So when DarthTyler, asked him several questions in english he did not understand. Jurre then pushed in and started to have a full on conversation with him. He seemed happy until he exclaimed to the team that they need Chilean currency or the Chilean Peso. Sora suggested walking but the entire team screamed “No!” in her face, saying that it’s an 14 minute drive. The Newbies pondered, wondering how to get the box out of the hole. The Contestants in the Elimination Hole, especially Ginging became startled when the box fell, along with Lfnsd and Alperando. they opened to the box to find a bunch of Ingredients. He Sealed the box and suggested throwing it back up. They attempted to, to no avail. Until Ginging pulled out a trampoline. He started to bounce higher and higher until he made it out of the hole and became distracted by the sun and threw the box in any direction, into HBCDR9’s face. Then, he started to smile as Ginging simply fell down the hole. The Newbies opened it to find Spinach, Pepper, Tomatoes and a Capsicum with a large knife. Emma suggested they have to make a dish out of it and that is exactly what they did, they made a very ludicrous salad. At the National Congress, They had the box and Dollars ready to exchange. Olly nervously stepped inside the National Congress, only to be amazed with the dazzling roof and bright lights. This lead him to walk right into a court meeting. He was mistakened as a witness and since it was in Spanish, he was in trouble. The Old Generation started to wonder what’s taking him so long and went inside. They too were bedazzled by the lights and decoration, however, no sign of Olly could be seen. A Door was left swinging open with several locks, this triggered American Kart to think that he went in here. They busted the door down and entered. However, the door was mysteriously fixed and slammed shut. The Floor started to disappear into the walls causing them to scream, “we’re all going to die!” DiamondTree noticed a pipe system. Run stated it was like the Waterslides on the Gold Coast, with less water. Poolol saw daylight, except it was the courtroom where Olly was held. They came crashing through a vent in the ceiling and was triggered by the Judge. The Judge asked Olly in Spanish “Esta Es La Evidencia?” Olly just sat there confused. Random started to gag violently, only the throw up a book titled “La Increible guia de Chile”. Jurre responded to the judge “Creo que esta es la evidencia que necesita, ¿podemos recuperar a nuestro amigo?” Olly and the others were shoved outside. The Newbies arrived at Reloj Turri, only to find it’s a clock tower. In anger, Padsquad mopes on the sidewalk. They find a man sitting on a sidewalk and asked are you “Principe Sao Tome?” He nodded yes and took the box and exclaimed “Gracias, Creo que esto es tuyo”. They were given a ticket that had to be given to DCRFan to win, unfortunately, no one knew where he was. Robsquad thought he might be where they started and they ran to the funicular railway. Meanwhile, the Old Generation was still stuck with US Dollars. They found a sign saying “Intercambia Dinero Aqui” Jurre jumped in excitement and handed the $3.00 into the man and he exchange for $1933.50 In Chilean Peso. They made their way back to the bus stop and handed the money into the man and found out the bus had just left and the next one won’t come for an hour. Sora again suggested walking, to the same response. The Newbies ran up the stairs and found DCRFan, gave him the ticket and actually won! Padsquad and Willgie started dancing while the rest of the team celebrated. The Old Generation were informed they’d lost and that one of them would leave the show next episode. Run sat there in sorrow while Sora angrily said “SEE, WE SHOULD HAVE WALKED!” Everyone else quietly agreed. Viewers and Members of the DCR Wiki Community, time to vote out an Old Generation member, let’s see who going to get the boot this time. Voting ends in roughly a week. DCRFan announced that because of the Newbies numbers disadvantage, a new character could join the game next episode, but it’s up to the viewers to decide. https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeyAOeV-2q3M1tdHKsBr5Q97DSxciBNel-_T4FkBHXxifp8Hw/viewform Sora started inhaling some smoke from a nearby cafe and started seeing psychedelic imagery again. This time from Nobody. He told Sora “The One next to youuuu!!!” The Person standing next to her was none other than the entire team so she again ignored it.